Comme une évidence
by SahraTheFujoshi
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke, l'un refoulé depuis leur enfance, et l'autre ayant presque oublié la passion qu'il avait pour l'autre. L'un et l'autre se retrouve enfin, et apprennent ce qu'ils avaient oublié, l'amour.


Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction SasuNaru. Alors, elle va vraiment commencer au bout d'un certain temps, car je veux que le scénario prenne place tranquillement, parce qu'une scène d'amour sans histoire préalable, c'est un peu comme... un Mcfleury sans nappage? éwè /SBAFF/

Donc même si tout le monde le sait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas du tout OOC, et s'ils le sont, je suis sincèrement désolé.

* * *

Naruto respirait bruyamment, l'air était irrespirable, étouffant, invivable, pourtant, tout autour de lui, il neigeait. Il mit une main sur son cœur qui se resserrai, pourtant, rien ne se passait. L'action était intériorisé dans ses entrailles. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça le rendait malade, tout ça. Il ne voulait plus rien n'entendre. Dans sa tête pleine de tourment, hurlait sa voix qui disait « Pourquoi Sasuke ? » ou « Sasuke, reviens moi ». Il avait la nausée. Le simple fait d'imaginer le brun condamné, fut le coup de grâce pour lui. Il s'effondra. Même Kakashi-sensei, attentif à le calmer resta impuissant devant le corps qui tentait de se refroidir des sueurs chaudes qui parcourait son élève. Il prit son corps, inanimé, puis l'allongea dans le refuge de bois. Les heures passèrent et le blond retrouva ses couleurs et se réveilla tendrement. Le professeur vînt immédiatement le voir, et lui apporta à boire. Après un cour moment de silence, Naruto parla.

« dîtes, Sensei.. »

Le gris, étonné du ton légèrement blasé de l'orphelin, le scruta avant de répondre tendrement.

« Oui Naruto ? »

Ledit Naruto soupira doucement, déglutit, puis s'avisa enfin à regarder son ami en disant.

« J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, et j'ai voulu vous poser cette question à vous car vous avez sans doute ressenti cela dans votre vie... »

Kakashi attentif, regardant toujours son élève, essaya prudemment.

« Tu parles de quels sentiments, Naruto ? »

L'élève haussa les épaules, enfaîte, il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne comprenait rien à ses sentiments.

« Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à donner de nom aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour quelqu'un. »

Comprenant que la conversation allait durer pas mal de temps avec le blond, l'argenté s'assis sur le lit, juste à coté du porteur des billes azurs.

« Explique moi tout »

Naruto ne savait par où commencer. Il voulait parler de sa douleur, de Sasuke, de sa passion, de sa tristesse, mais à la fois de son acharnement. Il voudrait parler de ses rêves. Ils voudraient parler de son désir refouler. Mais comment ? Dans quel ordre ? Par où commencer ? Par où terminer ? De quoi parler en premier? De lui? De Sasuke? De se qui éprouve? De se manque? De sa colère? De sa tristesse? De cette incompréhension?

L'épouvantail, voyant son élève ruminer anticipa.

« Quand tu penses à cette personne, qu'es-ce que ça te fait, dans ton cœur ? »

Les orbes céruléens de l'hôte, se levèrent et il répondit instinctivement.

« Déjà, mon cœur se serre, j'ai affreusement mal.. Et je suis affreusement triste aussi... J'ai l'impression qu'il explose et qu'il implose en même temps, ça fait mal...»

Tout devenait plus clair pour Kakashi. Mais … Naruto... Amoureux ?

« Tu fais souvent des rêves d'elle ? »

Le plus jeune sourit mélancoliquement puis expliqua.

« Oui, toutes les nuits, il est tout le temps là... Parfois ces rêves me rendent tellement triste mais d'un coté, de savoir qu'il est là... ça me rends tellement heureux... ! Et il me donne de l'espoir... A chaque fois, je me vois main dans la main avec lui, comme quand on était gosse... Et puis je nous vois adulte aussi. Dans ces rêves, on regarde souvent des photos et on ressasse des souvenirs que je n'oublie pas... »

Le gris tout d'abord fasciner de la révélation de son élève en conclut que c'était belle et bien de l'amour. Il fut d'un coté heureux que celui-ci connaisse la passion, la flamme, l'amour, tout simplement. Mais d'un coté, il était attristé, car pour l'amour, bien des personnes étaient brisé, bien des personnes se tuaient, bien des personnes se suicidaient, bien des personnes sombraient, bien des personnes pleuraient, bien des personnes mouraient et en aucun cas, il voulait que ça arrive à Naru. Il avait déjà assez souffert. Il était tout de moins curieux de l'élu du coeur du blond. Le dirigeant de l'équipe 7 reprit.

« Naruto, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu ressent pour cette personne. »

L'élève regarda son ami dans ces yeux, cherchant la vérité . Il allait enfin trouver une réponse rationnelle à ce qu'il voyait dans ses plus beaux rêves, dans ces pires cauchemars, mais aussi dans cette dure réalité. Le plus jeunes, impatient d'enfin savoir, s'exclama, d'un sérieux inégal.

« Dîtes moi, sensei ! Dîtes moi ! »

L'aîné regarda attendri son blond favoris, qui était en plein doute.

« Tu es amoureux, Naruto, tu es fou amoureux. »

Naruto, qui était toujours plongé dans les yeux de son maître, écarquilla violemment les yeux et rougie fortement.

« Amoureux vous dîtes... »

Kakashi-sensei esquissa un sourire puis ajouta.

« Mais pour en être sûre, tu dois répondre à ma question.. Es-ce que tu pourrais l'embrasser, si elle était là ? »

Cette question ne fit qu'un tour dans la petit caboche du blond.

« Bien-sûre ! On s'est déjà embrasser Sasuke et moi, même si ce n'était pas voulu à la base ! »

Sous cette révélation, (car oui, c'est une révélation à part entière, entre le fait que le benjamin aime un homme, mais qu'il était en plus Sasuke ) l'homme masqué hoqueta d'étonnement et reprit son impassibilité habituelle. Il sourit gentiment à Naruto, compatissant souhaitant un « bonne chance » mental.

« J'espère alors que tu vas pouvoir concrétisé ton amour, même si le monde venait s'opposer à toi, en tout cas, je ne te jugerai jamais, car je suis tomber amoureux dans le passé, et je sais que ça tombe sur toi comme ça, sans que l'on puisse contrôler ses sentiments.»

L'hôte du démon renard toujours rougissant fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son Sensei. Il s'exclama.

« Arigato, Kakashi-sensei ! »

Naruto comprit ainsi ses sentiments, et dieu ne sait pourquoi, plus il se le répétait, plus il se disait que c'était un évidence et qu'il ne faisait que se refouler. Oui, il aimait Sasuke depuis bien longtemps, sans doute, mais voulant garder sa fierté, il rejetait cette cause sans cesse. Aujourd'hui, il était enfin en paix avec lui même.


End file.
